Talk:Gone Fishing! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:25B9:D9D4:3D8:4DEB-20190913195014
This article is about the episode. For the role of Pablo, see Yeti. " | image = Theyeti.png | code = 103 | airdate = October 11, 2004 | snack = Hot chocolate at Uniqua's house | genre = James Brown-style funk Rhythm and blues | writer = McPaul Smith | director = Bill Giggie | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = The Snow Fort | previous = "The Heart of the Jungle" | next = "The Snow Fort" }} "The Yeti" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha "Uniqua, Tasha, and Tyrone are tracking Pablo, the Yeti of the Frozen North - a hairy, smelly creature that eats raisins, gives snow-bellies, and stomps to some funky R&B." ﻿The episode begins with Pablo stomping in the backyard while chanting accompanying onomatopoeia ("Stomp, stomp, stomp!"). Pablo introduces himself to the viewer, and then starts playfully stomping in the backyard again. He is seen wearing white fuzzy slippers. He explains to the viewer that he is a yeti, a hairy and a little bit smelly creature who lives in the frozen North. He then begins to sing "The Yeti Stomp". After the song is over, he stomps off screen. He wants to go to his igloo on the frozen North. Uniqua comes out of her house with a camera. Tasha walks out behind her. Uniqua tells Tasha to get in the picture she is about to take. Uniqua takes many pictures of Tasha. Tyrone then walks over to the girls. Uniqua tells him to get in a picture with Tasha. Many pictures are shown of Tyrone and Tasha. In the distance, Pablo yells his yeti sound. Uniqua, Tasha, and Tyrone hear it. Uniqua knows what the strange sound is, the cry of the yeti, but Tasha insists that it can't be a yeti. Tasha describes herself as a frozen North expert, saying she knows so much about the North, and knows that there is no such thing as a yeti. Then the three smelled a horrible smell. Tyrone suggests that they all go to the frozen North to prove if there is or isn't a yeti. Tasha and Uniqua agree. The backyard transforms into a cold, icy, and snowy tundra. The camera moves away from the three explorers and to Pablo. Pablo yells and stomps. The camera moves back to the gang, who are now wearing earmuffs, scarfs, sweaters, and winter hats. They all sing the song "Keep on Snow-Going". They see tracks left by Pablo and follow them. During the way to his igloo, Pablo eat some raisins and dropped some on the ground. The arctic explorers approached the place where Pablo dropped the raisins, Uniqua sees them. She recognizes them instantly as "yeti droppings". She says that yetis do a lot of droppings because their hands are hairy and a little sweaty. She uses her camera to take a photo of Tyrone with them. They hear the sound again and decide to climb a snow hill to see the yeti. They climb the hill. Uniqua calls out for the yeti, wanting to take his picture, but Tasha warns her that loud yelling in a hill causes a big problem. A rumbling noise is heard, and as the three characters look behind them, a huge snowball forms. Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha run and try to escape the ball of snow rolling behind them. Tasha falls on her behind and starts to slide down the glacier, faster than she was running. Uniqua and Tyrone like the sliding idea and do it as well. The three slide to the bottom of the glacier. The snowball is flung into the air by a ramp of ice and falls into an icy lake in front of it. It sinks down into the water. Uniqua sees a few canoes on the side of the body of water and comes up with a way across: to row the kayaks all the way to the other side. All three of them get into a boat and start rowing. Uniqua and Tasha start a race. They sing the song "Row Your Boat". They quickly get to the other side of the lake. They all get out of their kayaks and start to walk across the snowy land. Pablo made a snow angel and eats raisins and runs off when he hears the others arriving. When they see the snow angel on the ground Uniqua instantly recognizes it as a yeti snow angel. But Tasha remains adamant that there's no such thing as a yeti. Eventually, she and Uniqua started bickering while singing the song "There's No Such Thing as a Yeti". Tyrone is left caught in the middle. A blizzard forms, making it almost impossible for the trio to see most things in front or behind themselves. Tyrone spots an igloo in the distance. He tells the other two to go inside it with her for warmth and shelter. They all squeeze into the igloo. Uniqua likes the igloo's interior. She thinks that might be the yeti's house, but Tasha insists with her that the yeti doesn't exists. Tyrone see a box of raisins and eat some. They smelled that smell again. Uniqua then realizes that the igloo belongs to the yeti! Tasha thinks that her statement is incorrect, starting the reprise of the song "There's No Such Thing as a Yeti". Tyrone tells the girls that they should look outside to see if they are right or wrong, because he hears the yeti close by. They all get out of the igloo, realizing that the blizzard has stopped. Pablo, the yeti, is outside of the igloo, on the roof. At first, Uniqua and Tasha don't think that anything is outside the igloo. Then they heared that sound and Pablo fell off the roof and landed on a pile of snow. Tasha spots Pablo's eyes, and runs away. Tyrone and Uniqua now know that the yeti is Pablo. They follow Tasha and find her. Smiling, Pablo calls for Tasha to come back, but she is hiding behind a glacier. With relief, she recognizes that the yeti is Pablo. She tells her friends that she knew there was no such thing as a yeti, but Pablo says "Sure there is: I'm the yeti! Listen..." Pablo does his yeti stomp for her, and Tasha compliments him. "Wow! You're a really good yeti!" Pablo thanks her. Uniqua asks Pablo for a picture and take it. Smiling mischievously, Pablo tells Tasha, Tyrone, and Uniqua that yetis like to give people snowbellies. Picking up two handfuls of snow, he chases the others around the glacier. Pablo's stomach grumbles. Uniqua asks where the sound is coming from, prompting Pablo to admit that he is hungry. Uniqua invites everyone to her house for hot chocolate. The tundra turns back into the backyard as the Backyardigans sing the end song and head to Uniqua's. They all close the door. As a conclusion to the episode, Pablo reopens the door and yells, "Yeti-yeti-yeti-yeti!" *Uniqua: Arctic Explorer Uniqua *Pablo: Yeti *Tyrone: Arctic Explorer Tyrone *Tasha: Arctic Explorer Tasha *"The Yeti Stomp" *"Keep on Snow-Going" *"Row Your Boat" *"There's No Such Thing as a Yeti﻿" pt-br:A Criatura da Neve